


宇植 - Wendy

by Bonbonsie



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M, i don't know honestly, just fairy tale namesake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/Bonbonsie
Summary: In Woo's journey to find His Wendy
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	宇植 - Wendy

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> Disclaim everything  
> A backup for Lofter

In Woo buried his mother on a rainy day. He was only 6 yearsold. Even after many years, he could still smell that specific combination of soaked soil and raindrops from that day.

His father sent him to a boarding school after his mother died.

'You remind me of her, In Woo. That was too much for me now.' his father moaned painfully. In Woo did not respond, he just took his little school bag and followed the bodyguard into the rain. Oh yeah, it was a rainyday, too.

He cried in his sleep for the first month in boarding school, holding tight onto a story book. 

'Neverland', his favorite bedtime story among all. His mum used to cradle him gently and told the fairy tale in a soporific tone, but In Woo always stayed awake till the very end.

'Would Wendy go back after she grows up?' He asked his mum.

'I don't know, darling. But I hope she does, because Neverland really misses her.' Him mum smiled fondly.

'Peter misses her. And TinkleBell!' In Woo was excited about the reunion,' Peter might even marry Wendy.'

'Oh, if he grows up as well. Wendy cannot marry a young boy,honey.' His mom shook her head and chuckled.

'Peter can find Wendy, if Wendy is not able to make it back. And He will grow up, right? Because the blessing only works on Neverland.' In Woo thought very hard, he looked at his mom and sought for an approval.

'I think you are very right, In Woo.' his mom patted his head, 'now go to sleep.'

'Peter is lucky.' In Woo smiled shyly, ' He has Wendy.'

'You will find your Wendy, too.' His mom looked so assured and kissed his forehead, ' When it is about the right time.'

In Woo closed his eyes contentedly. He hoped his Wendy would much resemble his mom. 

Later in dream, he seemed meet his Wendy. But 'Wendy' looked way too different from his mom. She was much taller and stronger. Moreover, shehad a head full of curly hair. When In Woo tried to touch the curls, she ran away. And then, he was awaken from the chasing.

It was odd. But that curly head had carved into the back of In Woo's head.

One day, he dreamt about his curly-haired 'Wendy' again after he started life in the boarding school. 'Wendy' took his hand and led him to a garden. There were thousands and thousands of roses and dahlia. His mom used to love them. He felt tears well up and tried so hard not to cry.'Wendy' touched his face as if she tried to tell him that his mother was happy on the other side. Even he couldn't see her face clearly, he could tell it was soft and loving. Then, she kissed his forehead.

He suddenly woke up. He could still sense the feathery,lingering warmness. 

After that, things seemed get better. He still missed his mom, but he had something else to workon. He prayed every day to grow up fast. He studied hard and became one of thebest students his school ever had. He wanted to be a marvelous person. Hewanted to make the best out of himself so that when Wendy and him finally found each other, she would be proud. She deserved the best, he decided.

However, 'Wendy' never showed up in his life. He met several curly-haired women in the past, but he instantly knew they were not his'Wendy'. His friend thought he was out of his mind, to believe a woman being his 'ONLY ONE' in a dream.

'Maybe you still try to find your mom in ‘Wendy', you see. When kid lost their parents at a very young age, they would unconsciously seek for a substitute.' His friend probed nonchalantly.

In Woo remained silent. He did think of that, from time to time. Maybe he wasn't looking for 'Wendy', he was just remembering his mom.

But why the curly hair? He could not fathom it. He became devoted to his work and got promoted quickly. There left no time for him to dwell on the question anymore.

Sometimes, he dreamt vaguely about ‘Wendy’. But he stopped pondering it as he used to. He just bought a bouquet of roses and dahlia to see his mom. He moved his mother’s urn to a memorial house nearby Seoul. Thus, he could visit her frequently even he was busy.

Years had gone by, In Woo still lived alone. He dated a few women, but all ended with them leaving for good when he was at work.

He just laughed and opened a bottle of wine. To celebrate the solitary.

  
**  
When Yook Dong Sik appeared in his office, he just felt annoyed.

‘You smartass better explain this to me!’ He sorta yelled at In Woo.

‘Have you EVER heard the word ‘knock’?’ In Woo dropped his pen on the desk,looking intensely at the intruder. He disliked people lacking manners.

‘OKAY! KNOCK KNOCK!’ the man with a head of curly hair just banged his door, ‘Satisfied!?’

‘Who are you and what do you want?’ In Woo thought thisperson must lose his sense of fear because no single soul in this company daredspeak to him like that.

‘I am Yook Dong Sik, from Sales Department! I want you to withdraw the decision to dismiss Soo-Yeon! That was not fair.’

‘If the decision has been made, it is a deliberate suggestion from the Human Resource Department. We don’t easily lay people off. Moreover, I am not in charge of personnel affairs.’ In Woo replied calmly.

‘They said it was you who made the decision! Soo-Yeon is alsofrom this department and she has a 5 year-old to feed, for god's sake! Don't you have a heart?’ 

Now, he knew who this ‘Soo-Yeon’ was. He crossed her out because she had sent confidential forms and information to their competitors. He could call the cops and arrest her. But he found that she was a single mother with a 5-year old to feed. He did not want to ruin her future career, thus, asked her to resign. She cried hard but eventually agreed. He even subtly instructed the HR to give her a three-month severance pay. But he did not agree to write any recommendation letters. 

‘She resigned herself, I believe.’ In Woo finally answered.

‘Yes, after you had a LONG talk with her!’ that man wasfurious, ‘do you think we are so stupid and not to know what happened?’

‘I do not have to explain to you, Mr. Yook.’ In Woo picked up his pen and continued checking the files, 'please leave before I call the security to remove you.’

‘YOU ARE really an asshole, aren't you?’ Yook Dong Sik sneered at him, 'Can you sleep well at night even?’

In Woo was bit offended now. Who the heck was this person to question his moral standard?

‘Mr. Yook, do not judge things that you have know nothing about.’In Woo stood up, ‘If you feel so sympathetic about her, why don't you resign? So that we may keep her here.’ 

Yook Dong Sik looked shocked and disbelieving at first. Then his face turned cold and nodded knowingly, ‘That is the 'Conglomerate' way of dealing with your staff, right? And you dare to call us the valuable assets every fucking day? Oh no, I forget, you people are just pathological liars. Alright, I resign, satisfied?!’

In Woo stared at him incredulously. _Is he insane?_

Right at the moment, there was a woman bursting into his office.

‘Dong Sik! Don't be stupid! I am sorry, Mr. Seo. I should have stopped him!’ 

‘Speaking of the devil, don't we?’ In Woo went back to his seat, 'Ms. Park, Mr. Yook just said he would resign to have you stay, what say you?’

Soo Yeon seemed devastated. She grabbed Yook Dong Sik's arm and tried to pull him out of the office.

‘ Dong Sik! Don’t be crazy! I asked to resign, it is not Mr.Seo’s fault!’ Soo Yeon instantly turned to In Woo,’ Mr. Seo, Dong Sik is not himself now and none of the words counts! Please do not take it seriously, I will explain to him.’

Yook Dong Sik obviously did not buy it at all. He calmed SooYeon, ‘Soo Yeon, don’t be afraid of him, you see. I am single, yet you have a family to support. Thinking about Eun Joo, she needs you. You can't lose the job.’

Another hothead and heroism complex, In Woo grinned. 

‘Enough!' Soo Yeon, to In Woo's surprise, yelled at Yook Dong Sik, 'I have enough of you, Yook Dong Sik. I don't need you to rescue me or sacrifice for me like I am a damsel in distress! Even you resign, I won't stay here anyway!’

‘Soo Yeon?’ Yook Dong Sik looked defeated. Like a beaten-down puppy.

‘I am really sorry, Mr. Seo. For all the hassle, I sincerely apologize.’ Soo Yeon bowed her head to In Woo.

‘None taken.’ In Woo shrugged.

‘And please don't accept Dong Sik's resignation. He was ——', She sounded tired.

‘I won't.’ In Woo nodded, 'I have never met him or heard anything anyway.’

‘Thank you so much!', Soo Yeon pushed Dong Sik forcefully out of his office before the young man could spit one more word.

Two days later, when In Woo stepped out of his car in the parking lot, he spotted Yook Dong Sik stand beside the elevator. It seemed that he was waiting for someone.

In Woo did not think too much. He would not hold grudge against a junior dealer.

‘Mr. Seo!' Yook Dong Sik called out his name when he found InWoo walk towards the elevator.

‘Good morning to you, Mr. Yook.' In Woo greeted the younger man politely and pressed the button.

‘Good morning.' Yook Dong Sik was fidgeting anxiously. InWoo thought maybe he should ignore him, for Yook Dong Sik's sake.

‘……’ He heard Yook Dong Sik say something but not recognizable.

‘Pardon?' In Woo looked into the younger man's eyes, 'Did you say anything?’

‘……I, I am sorry!' Yook Dong Sik blurted out, 'I was wrong about you.’

‘Don't be. I have already stated, 'none taken.'', In Woo walked into the elevator while Yook Dong Sik followed quickly behind, 'But there won't be a next time.’

‘I promise!', the younger man glanced at In Woo through his curly fringe, 'Are you still angry? I mean you have the right to be angry with me. And if you want to punch me, that’s okay!’

‘I beg you pardon?' In Woo tried not to make a face, 'Do you have any idea what you have suggested constitutes a criminal offense?’

‘Emmm, just don’t want you to be angry anymore.’ Yook Dong Sik smiled widely.

‘Well, a pathological liar has no time to be angry, don’t they?’ In Woo replied lightly.

‘Oh, my god. I know you are still mad.’ Yook Dong Sik collapsed onto the elevator wall.

In Woo did not answer. He just faced the front and had a small smile painted on his face.

After their ‘elevator encounter’, Yook Dong Sik started appearing around In Woo more and more often. The younger man seemed to make up his mind that he would not back off until In Woo forgave him.

At first, In Woo felt extremely annoyed but he just underestimated how stubborn Yook Dong Sik could be.

He showed up in the parking lot. He barged into In Woo's office with some home-made lunch boxes.

‘Ms. Cho told me you live on Coffee. Honestly, I am so surprised you are still alive.’ Yook Dong Sik opened the lunch boxes after removed In Woo’s stack of files without even asking for permission.

‘Should I feel offended?’ In Woo shook his head. He put his pen down and took the chopsticks shoved to him. Maybe he should lecture his secretary again for not letting stranger walk blatantly into his office.

‘You are so easy to be offended.’ Yook Dong Sik gave him this look that always made In Woo laugh inside his head, ‘But you are really thin, you see. Those girls bitch about your legs all day long.’

‘My legs?’ In Woo paused for a moment, ‘What about my legs?’

‘Like how slim and straight they are.’ the younger menrolled his eyes, ‘silly girly talk.’

‘That sounds sexist.’ In Woo pointed out, ‘I thought youhave enough respect for women.’

‘Oh my god, I did not mean ‘girly girly’, just gossip! You know what, let’s move on.’

‘Well, I’d love to hear more about my legs.’ In Woo replied solemnly.

Yook Dong Sik opened his mouth in a shocking way. ‘Are you serious?’

‘No. I am taking the piss.’

‘Jesus Christ.’

‘Well, thank you. But I am not that great.’ In Woo picked up another slice of bulgogi and winked at the younger man.

Somehow, Yook Dong Sik did not roll his eyeballs as usual.He coughed a bit and looked away.

In Woo certainly did not know what the younger man was thinking.  
**  
In Woo now went out with Yook Dong Sik more often. Not only on workdays for a lunch or dinner, but on weekends too. Sometimes, after they watched a movie, they went to a bar for a drink. They often took turns to bring each other to their favorite places. In Woo showed Yook Dong Sik his secret spot in a decent Lounge and the younger man brought him to the craziest nightclub In Woo could ever imagine.

It felt good. In Woo woke up one Saturday and found Yook Dong Sik lay on the couch and snore lightly. They seemed just had another spree Tequila night. Right, it was the younger man’s birthday.

In Woo went to the bathroom. He checked date and realized he had not visited his mother for two weeks. He was busy closing a deal and almost slept in the company. Yook Dong Sik along with the rest of the team were there,too. No one complained about overtime working. In Woo felt obligated to pamper his staff after the whole thing finally wrapped up.

He brushed his teeth and changed into a dark blue shirt and a pair of black slacks. 

‘Hey,’ Yook Dong Sik stood at the door, ‘Where are you going?’

‘I am going to visit my mom.’ In Woo replied softly, ‘ you can sleep if you want to.’

‘Umm, I am leaving. I have been bothering you for too long.’Yook Dong Sik covered his mouth, yawning.

‘Not a bother at all. I love your company.’ In Woo looked at the younger man and smiled genuinely.

Yook Dong Sik’s face was suspiciously reddened. In Woo raised his eyebrows. That was new.

‘Do you want to come along? If you don’t have any other business.’ 

‘What? Visit your mom? No! I can’t meet a lady like this!’Yook Dong Sik pointed at his wrinkled shirt, shaking his head furiously.

‘You can take my clothes. But I do not think my mom would mind. She’d love to meet my friend.’ In Woo chuckled.

The younger man hesitated for a while and finally nodded.

When they arrived at the memorial house, Yook Dong Sik was stunned. 

‘Are you alright?’ In Woo touched the younger man’s shoulder to check.

‘Your mom is here?’ Yook Dong Sik swallowed hardly, ‘ You didn’t say…….’

‘Yes, she passed away many years ago. Do you mind?’ In Woo was a little bit uncertain.

‘No, I mean certainly I don’t mind. Not this,’ Yook Dong Skis shook his head forcefully, ‘ I am just surprised that she is here, too.’ 

‘Too?’ Now it’s In Woo’s turn to be confused.

‘Well, let’s go inside. I’ll show you.’ Yook Dong Sik smiledsweetly and ushered In Woo to the front door.

They stopped by the florist first. In Woo was about to pick the usual combination of roses and dahlia when he saw the younger man also fetch the same two kinds.

‘You like them?’ In Woo asked incredulously.

‘Yeah, they are my favorite.’ Yook Dong Sik looked infatuatedly at the flowers, ‘You?’

‘They are my mom’s favorite, too.’ In Woo almost forgot how to speak for a minute.

‘Well, great minds think alike, yeah?’ Yook Dong Sik winked.

In Woo shook his head and bought the flowers. He did not know why he suddenly thought about ‘Wendy’. A long, forgotten memory just swarmed back to his mind.

They walked shoulder by shoulder, passing rows and rows of the memorial tablets. Suddenly, Yook Dong Sik paused one row before In Woo mother's position.

‘She is here.’ Dong Sik said softly. 

In Woo frowned but followed the younger man without asking. He saw Yook Dong Sik stand in front of a tablet and said, ‘ Hi Mom, I bring a friend to you. His name is In Woo.’

In Woo was nearly petrified. He watched Yook Dong Sik speak softly to his mom and did not know how to react.

‘Dong Sik, how long has your mom been here?’ In Woo eventually found his voice.

‘We moved her to this place when I was 20, about 8 years ago.’ the younger man counted his fingers.

‘Do you come to see your mom…...every week?’ 

‘Almost, but not these two weeks. We were too absorbed into the work.’ The younger man scratched his head, ‘ but I do not think my mom would mind.’

‘Can I show you something?’ In Woo still felt dazed but he asked anyway.

‘Yeah, of course.’ Yook Dong Sik kissed his hand and pressed onto his mom’s photo, then went back to In Woo.

In Woo grabbed Yook Dong Sik’s hand and walked towards the next row. 

‘Come and meet my mom.’ In Woo looked at his mom and then at Yook Dong Sik.

Dong Sik was stunned. Just as In Woo minutes before, he turned his head back and forth a few times and tried to say something. But nothing came out.

‘Yes.’ In Woo answered as if he knew what the younger man was going to ask.

‘Every week?’ Yook Dong Sik said quietly.

‘Yes, besides these two weeks.’

‘How come we never met each other?’

‘Maybe different time.’

‘How long has your mom been here?’

‘8 years, when I returned to Seoul from New York.’

‘Saturdays?’

‘Yes.’

‘Gosh.’

Yook Dong Sik covered his face now. In Woo did not know whatto say either. He just felt bit weird yet welcoming. As if he was home. The one where his mother was still there.

‘Do you need a hug?’ Yook Dong Sik did not look at In Woo.

‘What?’ In Woo thought he heard it wrong.

‘Jesus Christ!’ 

Then In Woo was hugged tightly. Those curly hair was right below his chin, tickling him when Dong Sik was very much indeed burying his head at the joint between In Woo’s neck and shoulder.

‘Don’t ask me why, I just feel so badly to hug you right now. Complain later, okay?’ the younger man’s sound was muffled.

‘I won’t.’ In Woo wrapped his arms around Dong Sik’s waist, ‘You are not alone.’  
**  
Things just went as a matter of course. 

On their way back to In Woo’s place, no one said anything. When In Woo closed the door,he saw Dong Sik stare at him, with those big,bambi eyes. There were mixed emotions oozing off, and In Woo realized Dong Sik's pupils were definitely dilating.

‘In Woo.’ Dong Sik sounded hoarsely.

‘Go ahead.’ In Woo opened his arms.

Dong Sik nearly crashed at In Woo’s chest and pushed him hardlyonto the door. They fiercely kissed and clung desperately onto each other’sbody. Dong Sik opened his mouth and turned his head to the other side so thatIn Woo was more accessible to his mouth. 

In Woo devoured the younger man’s mouth with full pleasure. Henever kissed a man before, but it was overwhelmingly addictive. Dong Sik respondedimmediately when In Woo thrust his tongue into the younger man’s mouth.

They spent a long time to just kiss each other. Eventually,they had to separate for air.

‘Dong Sik, I don't know. But, that was not enough.’ In Woo panted harshly beside Dong Sik’s ear.

‘Jesus Christ, that was the most elegant way to say ‘I wannafuck you.’’ Dong Sik couldn’t help but laugh hysterically, before he kissedback desperately onto In Woo’s mouth. ‘Claim me, I dare you.’

‘Watch out,’ In Woo lifted Dong Sik up and wrapped the legsaround his waist,’ I won’t stop even you say no.’

‘God forsaken, If you do not paralyze me for the next week.I will damn sure ask for monetary damages.’ Dong Sik tighted his hands around InWoo’s head, ‘Don’t make me wait any longer, Mr. Seo.’

‘With pleasure.’  
**  
They did not stop until dawn. With Dong Sik cuddling against In Woo, both of them just fell asleep deeply.

When they woke up after 10-hour sound sleep, it was already 3 o’clock in the afternoon.

‘Hey,’ In Woo watched Dong Sik open his eyes, still dreamy.

‘Hey you.’Dong Sik moved forward and left a kiss on the taller man’s lips, ‘what time is it?’

‘We missed lunch already.’ In Woo picked up his phone, ‘ how was your sleep?’

‘Not bad,’ Dong Sik tried to move but hissed instantly, ‘Damn,my back feels like broken.’

‘Well, I would say muscle sprain is expected. Due to everything we did last night.’ In Woo sounded lightly.

‘I thought you were about to break my body apart for a moment. Never thought you’d be a beast.’ Dong Sik hook his arms around theolder man’s neck, ‘You are such a STUD.’

‘Um, you don’t like it?’ In Woo rested his hands on the younger man’s back, teasing him lovingly.

‘Did I say I do not like it?’ Dong Sik rolled his eyes, but then he looked at In Woo seriously, ‘So, what are we now?’

‘I guess we did skip a few steps.’ In Woo looked back with same sincerity , ‘But I will respect your choice, if you do not want it to be anything,we don’t have to give it a name.’

‘Are you fucking serious?’ Dong Sik sat up and pushed In Woo down onto the mattress, ‘Did I look like a sleeping-around to you?’ 

‘No, you are not.’ In Woo touched Dong Sik’s face, ‘ I thinkI like you so much, Dong Sik. Maybe even ‘love’, but I can’t say for sure.’

‘At least, you are honest.’ Dong Sik let his hand off the older man, ‘I like you too, In Woo. I mean a lot. And I definitely love sleeping with you. You know how to fuck properly.’

‘So, do you want to be my boyfriend?’ In Woo threw the ball back to Dong Sik’s field.

‘I am easily jealous when it comes to my boyfriend. I do notshare my love life with third party. And I honestly will punch everyone whostares at you one second too long.’

‘I might get used to it. Well, I think I love the sound ofit.’ In Woo laughed. He just realized how easily to be attracted by the youngerman.

‘Do you think it is too fast? I mean we were friends the daybefore yesterday, but now look at us…' Dong Sik circled his index finger on In Woo's chest.

‘I think it is just fine.’ In Woo smiled dearingly.

In Woo dreamt of ‘Wendy’ again. This time, it was not a vague silhouette anymore. He could see the face and sense the familiar warmness around him like many years ago.

In Woo held Dong Sik with all force. He could not stop smiling.

‘In Woo, you alright?’ Dong Sik did not know what happened but he reciprocated the hug without hesitation.

Again, In Woo kissed Dong Sik deeply.

‘Hello, _Wendy_.’

  
-END-


End file.
